


Dionysus For The Evening: The Podfic

by meanttobeclever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, drunk!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever
Summary: “Enjorlas, our dear and brilliant leader,” Jehan began with a hint of sarcasm that made Enjolras petulantly stick out his tongue in the poet’s direction. “Instructed us this evening to… keep an eye on him… yes, keep an eye on him while he partook in an ultimately fruitless and hopelessly foolish endeavour.”“Which was to ridiculously consume every drink I’ve tried to drink this evening,” Grantaire confirmed.Or the one in which Enjolras is a flirty drunk and Grantaire is unfortunately sober.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam





	Dionysus For The Evening: The Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dionysus For The Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846198) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



This is the podfic of _Dionysus For The Evening_ by TheLordOfLaMancha made for the 2020 Voiceteam challenge for the yet to be named team Orange.

Read by meanttobeclever and lovingly edited and directed by TheLordOfLaMancha.

Author Summary:

> “Enjorlas, our dear and brilliant leader,” Jehan began with a hint of sarcasm that made Enjolras petulantly stick out his tongue in the poet’s direction. “Instructed us this evening to… keep an eye on him… yes, keep an eye on him while he partook in an ultimately fruitless and hopelessly foolish endeavour.”
> 
> “Which was to ridiculously consume every drink I’ve tried to drink this evening,” Grantaire confirmed.
> 
> Or the one in which Enjolras is a flirty drunk and Grantaire is unfortunately sober.

[Download the .mp3 here.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w3pk25ev9jn2511/DionysusForTheEvening_FINAL_mixdown.mp3/file)


End file.
